Phan-fiction
by Amysquidyawesomeness
Summary: This fiction is about how, through a series of drunk and very FORTUNATE events, their friendship progresses into a budding romance. Phil has been waiting to make a move on Dan fro the past few months. after a drunk night of fun and games and guilty temptations rising by the minute, who makes the first move?


**Please note that i do not own any of the characters in this story, nor is this document based upon real events. This story is fan made and contains little or no element of truth, it is purely fictional and i do not intent to offend any readers. There is some strong language and sexual references so, just to be on the safe side, I'm gonna call it an M. So, you have been warned! ^_^**

**I'd really like to know what you think of it so please leave a review if you have the time!**

**thanks for taking the time to read this and ENJOY! ;)**

****Phil's POV

Phil slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the sharp rays of sunlight that clawed at his aching brain. The mild hangover wasn't helping, or the feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. His room mate Dan was still asleep in an adorable little giraffe Onesie, despite knowing it was creepy Phil gazed at him. _Dan you look so freaking cute right now_ he thought as he pictured little Pokémon ears, to match his smudged cat whiskers drawn in sharpie, sticking out of his messy bed hair. he fumbled around on his desk for his phone, switched it on ignoring the ever-increasing number of twitter notifications he was receiving and took a photo of his friend. _This is going on Tumblr!_

Dragging a hand over his face Phil walked over to the awful terracotta curtain on the far side of the dorm and flung it open. Dan moaned quietly then dumped the duvet over his head. Phil had to fight back a smile because it was time for Plan B...

He quickly turned to take a running dive onto Dan's bed. by the time Phil was in mid-air Dan had pulled back the duvet to uncover an expression of sweet, innocent-looking drowsiness. As if in slow-motion his face morphed into one of sheer, unmistakable terror as he realised what was about to happen.

Phil's hip bone slammed into Dan's stomach as he fell. The impact was enough to make him sit up completely.

"Phil, you bloody prick!" wheezed Dan punching his friend playfully. Phil let out a quiet yelp then recovered into a sitting position and smiled triumphantly at Dan. With the kitty nose and whiskers also drawn on his face he really did look like a smug little Poke-fuzzball. They exchanged a long, awkward stare, Dan doing a cute little half smile and Phil lost in his aura. Who knows how long they were sat in silence, but after what felt like an eternity Phil began to wonder about the events of the previous night. _What happened last night? Maybe he knows... But how the bloody hell do i ask him!? "hey, Dan, anything out of the ordinary happen last night while we were both drunk out of our minds? *wink wink*_

Dan's POV

Dan's rib's throbbed where Phil's elbow had fallen._ What was the staring all about? his face when h- yeah, why had he looked so cute when he apologised? Sure, they were friends but it felt like something more now, something he couldn't quite place. _

Surprisingly the previous night's binge hadn't effected him too much, the only side effect, as inconvenient as possible, was the lack of all memory of the events of the previous night. _As usual brain, thanks for that..._ He glanced around the room and found the camera at the foot of his bed. The one object containing the evidence of the events of the previous night was on and still recording...

"Hey, Phil, come over here!" Dan patted the space next to him on his double bed. He stopped the recording just as a topless figure walked out of the bathroom. Still steamy, and still dripping wet he sat on the bed, his vulnerable watery eyes perfectly counteracting his glistening body. Dan looked at him briefly and turned away hiding a grin; Phil had a talent for taking a shower at just the wrong time...

After fiddling with the settings for a while Dan stalled before clicking play. Pokerfaced he watched the introduction of the first episode of the fan made game, 'Guilty Pleasures'. The video soon turned from jokey name-calling, threats to fill Dan's bed with bees and Dan playfully attacking his friend into bedroom eyed kissing, growing more intense by the second. The loser was the one who lost themselves in the temptation of touching the other first. Dan had been the first to suggest playing it to raise money for University but Phil had been intent that it wasn't going to happen, or at least that's what he'd said originally.

Phil's POV

_I need to find a excuse to go and get dressed. This is unbelievably awkward! Why did I suggest we play it? Worse... why did I suggest we record it? Now it's so blatantly obvious that I like him because guess who breaks down first… _

_Jesus, ok, I'll go and get dressed then make my move… _He stood up and walked into the bathroom awkwardly. He quickly mopped up the rest of his shower and pulled on a pair of skinny jeans over his Calvin Klein boxers, then a loose shirt over layer of Dan's favourite cologne. He smoothed his hair down a little but didn't bother drying it… _It'll be a mess anyway if things work out._

When he slunk out of the bathroom Dan was gone. His bed empty with the camera left on the cabinet, the recording on pause. He slumped against the doorframe thinking, _shit, he must hate me. Ran while he had the chance, I bet…_

"Hey Phil." Called an unexpected familiar voice. Phil jumped at the sound. Dan was lying on Phil's single bed in the corner waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

"How's it going?"

"... Good. Um, I watched the video."

"Yeah..." Phil was standing at he bottom of his own bed staring down at Phil whilst scratching his neck uncomfortably. Dan sat up resting his head against the wall and shuffled around 'til he was comfortable then began to talk, once again with a twinkle in his eye and a half smile on his lips.

"Listen. I don't really know how to take this, to be honest" he said with an innocent face "Last night may have been a game, a misunderstanding, I don't know. But-"

"Yeah!" Phil butted in, saying quite matter-of-factly, "It was probably a giant misunderstanding, I mean we were drunk right?" The twinkle in Dan's eyes evaporated. You could almost see the veil of disappointment sweep over him. He opened his mouth to speak but Phil interrupted again. "Or," Phil added cautiously, "it could be an amazing coincidence." He rushed to stop his friend before he could object, but while attempting to sit on the bed he ended up sitting on his roommates legs. During the manoeuvre he spoke quickly "just wait, just, for a second. You said yourself that you didn't know what to make of this. Let me show you what I think first." Dan looked confused but the sparkle was back.

"What exactly do you mean by show m-" This time he was interrupted by a gentle hand on his burning ribs, he looked up at Phil's kind, sleepy eyes and leant forwards to meet his with a pair of soft warm lips moving slowly into a kiss. A surge of warm emotion passed through him and soon the two pairs of lips were moving in sync only faulting when moans escaped their mouths. Phil continues for a few seconds before slowly beginning to pull away but a restricting hand caressed the back of his neck. _I guess… this means..._

He hadn't finished the thought before he felt a shiver of anticipation run through his friends' body. He led the kiss for a while until he was allowed complete access to Dan's mouth and took full advantage. He slid his hand from Dan's chest down to his stomach, over the outside of his hip and over the top of his thigh towards his groin. "Looks like we have a problem..." He giggled through the kiss. Dan started to sit up further causing Phil to change position, sitting on him like Dan's legs were a saddle.

"Oh? Well it seems we share that problem." He smiled cheekily and winked.

Dan carefully unclasped Phil's belt and struggled with the buttons before giving into the frustration and ripped open the zip. Phil flinched and gasped at Dan's impatience then started to ease away the shirt Dan had borrowed from him, he was surprised to see that he'd slept in it though. Lifting the shirt revealed Dan's perfect abs. Sometimes, in winter he could watch him work out, sometimes even join in. He remembered a while ago in autumn, when he'd asked Dan to help him work out, it didn't work though. If he even imagined making a move it would have gone unnoticed, Dan was so serious around him back then.

Phil's memory went back to when they had first met in person. The handshake, the cologne, the smile and 'Hello! How are you?' when he stepped off the train. He looked so dorky and cute back then. And now he's just so freaking adorable! Perfect. Flustered, slightly confused, shy and innocent with his unmistakable cheeky little twinkle.

Finally they had both stripped each other down to matching blue Calvin Klein boxers, they lay close to each other gazing into their eyes. Dan reached over to Phil running a gentle hand from his shoulder to his hip then back up to his neck making Phil shudder and both of them smile. Phil pulled the duvet over the two of then and chuckled. One thing baffled him though, a question he'd been asking himself since this entire beautiful ordeal began. _Why the bloody hell did I wait so long…? _


End file.
